Oswald Warricke
"The greatest fools are ofttimes more clever than the men who laugh at them." Oswald Warricke is a Sargeant from Marine Corps, he is also a former Lord of Arlnack and Head of House Warricke. Wolf Pup Dear reader, This journal contains the story of my life. Somehow, you managed to find this, now, if you are interested, grab a cup of tarisian ale, find a nice place to sit, and learn more about the man I am and about the man I once was. My name is Oswald of House Warricke, first born son of Kyron Warricke and Jyanna of House Lerteck, and first grandson of Gerard Warricke, the Gray Wolf. But, let's not focus on them, right? Let's focus on Me. My father used to tell me that when anyone tried to touch me, I would bite their finger. I find that ironic, even as a pup, I already acted like a wolf. When I was at the age of two, dear reader, my grandfather, Gerard, died. Poison, he went to sleep and he never woke up again. People would call him the Gray Wolf, because he always defended the wolf pack, but he wasn't able to defend himself. See, reader? This is how "Heroes" die, they defend everyone, but on their last moment, no one is there to defend them. After the death of my grandfather, my father, Kyron Warricke, The Nice Wolf (Or as I prefer to call him: The Toothless Wolf), became Lord of Arlnack and Head of House Warricke. Titles that my father should never had, reader, titles that allowed him to ruin my house. I have a advice for you, reader, if you see someone destroying your family or your legacy. Destroy him in return. It doesn't matter if he is family, friend or foe. He is a threat, and he must be destroyed. Your legacy is all that remains, when you die, your body, your jewels, your credits, they all go away. But your legacy, reader, that must remain for all eternity. A few months after my father became Lord of Arnalck, my brother Elton Warricke, the only brother I like, was born. Next year, my sister Udele Warricke was born. Well, wolves are know to breed very fast. I had the misfortune of having a father that was a terrible ruler. The worst. Or maybe, it was a blessing. If my father were less stupid, I wouldn't be the man I am today. Blame him, reader, blame him... It pushed me harder to be a better man than my father were. My father had the traits every good leader don't has... He was too soft, far too trusting, his will was weak and he was too indecisive. He desliked war and instead of acting in front of insults, he would just laugh them away when most of my ancestors, including Gerard Warricke, would have their sabers and blasters draw. He would forgive every debt, just to prevent a battle. This way, everyone taked advantage of him. He was stupid and fragile. Many common people saw this as the perfect time to claim wealth, land and power. I don't judge them, if you see a chance to become powerful, you take it. Everyone started to borrow credits from Arlnack and had no fear of not repaying. My father would simply extend the debts or forgive them. I hope you are hating him as much as I do, reader. Even people from other places started to travel to Arlnack, begging for loans. Mocking my father was common, reader. It was like a game for everyone. Sith, other nobles, even the common people tried to see who would make the best insult towards my father. They were trying to twist the wolf's tail. They joked about wolfs with no claws and mocked my father in front of him. And you know what's worse, dear reader? In his need to be loved, no one laughed louder than Kyron himself. And as I watched my father misrule and the laugther aimed at the Lord of Arlnack and House Warricke, a feeling began to grow inside of me. I will tell you only one thing, dear reader, weakness brings death, I hate weakness and I mistrust laugther. Organa, Thul, Lesser Houses, Important Houses, everyone started to notice that House Warricke was no longer to be feared. After a few years, when I was around ten years old, my father agreed to marry Timothea Warricke, my sister, that was barely six years old to Lord Harlow from House Fryee son, that had the same age. When they reached 18 years old, they would marry, and a alliance between Warricke and Fryee would be made. Reader, I hate my sister, but I don't hate her so much to marry her to a Fryee scum. My father thought it was a good idea to announce the marriage in a feast. That, my reader, was a big mistake. I remember that Lady Nyanna from House Lerteck just started laughing, I understand her, no one respects the Fryee's, no one likes the Fryee's. The most important Fryee was a man that worked in a bar. Lord Alfred from House Hogarthe got so furious that he left the feast, his son was going to marry my sister, that would be a good match, House Hogarthe has credits, good soldiers and better... a legacy. But, dear reader, my father wasn't able to say "No" to anyone, so he accepted the marriage without thinking twice. No one questioned Lord Kyron Warricke on this decision, except for myself. It was so stupid that even I, a kid, could see that it was a bad decision. I was just ten years old, but l already knew that we must say our opinion, no matter the cost. And I saw that those around me could see that I wasn't like my father, I just did like the other Lords and Ladys, I insulted and mocked my father. And you know what he did, dear reader? He laughed and smiled to me, saying that I was a funny kid. Now let's skip a little years, I was twenty years old, and my sister was eighteen. It was the wedding day, my father and Harlow Fryee were doing a feast for the Wedding. I went towards Harlow Fryee and his son, and said some "good" words for them. Well, dear reader, good is a point of view, I showed them that this wolf had claws. And that I wasn't a Laughing Wolf like my father, they would respect and treat my sister well, or they would regret it. I remember like it was yesterday, my father telling me that I didn't had to say "nasty" words to Harlow Fryee. We had a long, friendly, father & son talk. Well, we finished our talk with me showing the middle finger to my father and he sending me to the Thul estate to "learn some respect". Little did he know, that was the best decision he ever made. Well, dear reader. By now, your tarisian ale must have ended. So, why don't you go take a breath outside? See the moon (Or the sun), look to the stars, and go build a legacy. This is only the beginning of my story, you will see more.